


Running to you

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Bisexual Barry Allen, Camp Nanowrimo, M/M, Pansexual Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen had just been normal Dalton Academy students until they decide to fly down to Central City to watch the Particle Accelerator go off. Central City Police Station was a prime storm shelter, and that's when the two twins decide to hide out in an abandoned lab. The two get struck by lightning, waking up nine months later, with the speed force in their systems. High school is hard enough without the ability to run at impossible speeds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by Fox.  
> Well, I did it. I started Camp Nanowrimo. Join me as I write a chapter a day in the month of April.

          

 

 

 

Cisco has been sitting with the two comatose twins that had been transferred here. Apparently, the day the particle accelerator had been activated the two of them had flown in from some private school in Ohio.

He would look at the names on the monitors, as it was easier to refer to them by their names than “the patients”.

          Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are twin brothers that were separated when they were eleven, after Henry Allen had killed his wife Nora. Sebastian was adopted by a Smythe family, and Joe had decided to become Barry’s foster parent, as he couldn’t bear the thought of the state taking both sons away from him. It wasn’t fair, Cisco thinks.

          They’re only teenagers. Teenagers are supposed to live a normal life in high school, not get hit by lightning, chemicals, and dark matter during a particle accelerator explosion. Cisco couldn’t imagine what being separated from each other when they were kids, and not meeting again until they were both in high school must have felt like for both.

          Apparently, Joe had decided to enroll Barry to the boarding school after kids started bullying him about his father. Cisco wonders how Barry must have been feeling with his father in prison, with him in a school that was so far away from Central City. It was Joe’s request that the twins be transferred to Star Labs so that they could help them better.

          Cisco had to admit, they did have better medical equipment here than the hospital did.

          “Hey Barry, Hey Sebastian. I’ve been working on some songs that I want to sing so, sorry if you hate my singing.” Cisco speaks to the empty room. He didn’t even know when he had started speaking to them really. It’s not like they were going to talk back to him, but still, Cisco needed something to drown out the quiet, steady noises of the machines that were keeping them alive right now. Slowly, he starts singing the latest song that he had been working on.

          “ _What are you doing here_

_I thought I’d shut you out forever_

_I never wanted you_

_Can’t you see that_

_I’m hurting too_

_I have a name for you now_

_Depression is what they call you_

_As your words whisper to me_

_Your friend whispers to me too_

_Anxiety is its name_

_You wake me in the middle of the night_

_Calling for me_

_Calling for me_

_I don’t want you_

_I don’t want you_

_Please go away_

_I don’t need you_

_I don’t need you_

_Calling for me_

_Calling for me_

_I don’t want you_

_I don’t want you_

_Your words are hurting me_

_Scaring me_

_They’re irrational_

_They’re distasteful_

_Please go away_

_I don’t need you_

_I don’t need you_

_You keep coming back_

_And I keep fighting you_

_These pills are helping me fight you_

_My hurtful little friends_

_You wake me in the middle of the night_

_Calling for me_

_Calling for me_

_I don’t want you_

_I don’t want you_

_Please go away_

_I don’t need you_

_I don’t need you_

_Calling for me_

_Calling for me_

_I don’t want you_

_I don’t want you_

_Your words are hurting me_

_Scaring me_

_They’re irrational_

_They’re distasteful_

_Please go away_

_I don’t need you_

_I don’t need you_ ” Cisco sings, reading the lyrics that he had been working on for a while. Cisco knew anxiety and depression all too well, as he had been diagnosed with both some time in his teenage years. Cisco had pills for it now, but not even the pills can prevent panic attacks.

          “That was beautiful. What song is that? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.” Caitlin tells Cisco, joining him as she sat there, watching over the comatose twins she was put in charge of.

          “Oh, uh it’s an original. I write songs sometimes, as it helps me cope. Although lately, I’ve been doing it to fill in the silence in here, you know, with Barry and Sebastian being in their coma.” Cisco tells her.

          “Did you name it?” Caitlin asks.

          “Well the placeholder name was depression, but I’m thinking of calling it, "I don’t need you.”" Cisco answers. Slowly, Harrison wheels into the room as Caitlin starts to reposition them. Caitlin was baffled though. The twins appeared to have accelerated healing. Before the particle accelerator explosion, Caitlin would have thought that such a thing was impossible, but it wasn’t possible to ignore all the metahumans popping up on the news lately. It was the next day when Cisco starts singing to them, singing another one of his songs.

          “ _Hey you it’s been a while since we talked_

_How have you been_

_Where are you now_

_That I cut you out of my life_

_You hurt me_

_But I still wonder about you_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you do it_

_Dear you_

_I do hope you’re alright now_

_Dear you_

_I can’t be mad at you anymore_

_You’re not worth it_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About what that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you hurt me so bad_

_I just want to understand_

_Dear you_

_Why did you make the choices that you did_

_Dear you_

_Were you even a friend_

_At all_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you do it_

_Dear you_

_I do hope you’re alright now_

_Dear you_

_I can’t be mad at you anymore_

_You’re not worth_

_The anger_

_Or the memories_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_What were you thinking_

_When you hurt me so bad_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you do it_

_Dear you_

_I do hope you’re alright now_

_Dear you_

_I can’t be mad at you anymore_

_You’re not worth it_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About what that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you hurt me so bad_

_I just want to understand_

_Dear you_

_Why did you make the choices that you did_

_Dear you_

_Were you even a friend_

_At all_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_Did you even think twice_

_Did you even think twice_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you do it_

_Dear you_

_I do hope you’re alright now_

_Dear you_

_I can’t be mad at you anymore_

_You’re not worth it_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About what that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you hurt me so bad_

_I just want to understand_

_Dear you_

_Why did you make the choices that you did_

_Dear you_

_Were you even a friend_

_At all_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you do it_

_Dear you_

_I do hope you’re alright now_

_Dear you_

_I can’t be mad at you anymore_

_You’re not worth_

_The anger_

_Or the memories_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_What were you thinking_

_When you hurt me so bad_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About how that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you do it_

_Dear you_

_I do hope you’re alright now_

_Dear you_

_I can’t be mad at you anymore_

_You’re not worth it_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_About what that must have felt for me_

_Dear you_

_Why did you hurt me so bad_

_I just want to understand_

_Dear you_

_Why did you make the choices that you did_

_Dear you_

_Were you even a friend_

_At all_

_Dear you_

_Did you even think twice_

_When you hurt me_

_Did you even think twice_

_Did you even think twice_

_Did you even think twice_ ” Cisco sings, looking at the lyrics to another song that he had written.

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          Blaine slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his phone ringing. Yawning, he sits up in the bed, looking to see who could possibly be calling at six in the morning. It was then that he looked at the area code.

_Who on Earth could be calling all the way from Oregon?_ He wonders, and that’s when he remembers that Barry and Sebastian had flown down to Oregon before they disappeared.

          “Hello?” He asks, staring up at the clock.

          “Hey, I’m sorry to wake you. Is this Blaine Anderson?” A voice asks over the phone.

          “Yes, this is he. May I ask who’s calling?” Blaine answers.

          “Hi, this is Cisco Ramon, I work for Star Labs. There’s… your friends Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are currently in a coma, and I really think they’d appreciate having a friend there. Is there any way you can come down to Star Labs?” Cisco asks.

          “I’ll try to be there as soon as I can. Can you send me the address?” Blaine asks.

          “Yes, I can do that. Can you give your number so I can send it?” Cisco asks.

          “Yes, I can do that.” Blaine answers, giving him the number.

          “Thanks. When you get there ask for a Cisco Ramon, and we’ll let you in.” Cisco tells him.

          “Alright, well, I’ve got to get ready for class, but thank you for calling. Bye.” Blaine greets, hanging up the phone. Within minutes he receives the address on his phone, and that’s when he starts packing his bags. Blaine was irritated to be woken this early on a Saturday, but when he heard that Barry and Sebastian were in a coma, that changes his mood from irritation, to concern. Grabbing his laptop, Blaine buys a plane ticket, and that’s when he walks outside, signing out so he could leave campus for the day.

          After that, he walks down to the bus stop, paying for his bus ticket as he rides to the next bus stop. Four bus rides later, he arrives at the airport. It was then that he walked up to the front desk, getting the number of the plane that he would be on, and the flight times.

It was around eight that night, when it was time for his plane ride.

          Once he was on the plane, Blaine allows himself to worry. _How long have they been in a coma? Why are they in a coma? Was it the Particle Accelerator? Did something go wrong?_

Four hours, and thirty-seven minutes later, Blaine arrives at the Portland airport. Carrying his suitcase, he walks down the street, following the directions to Star Labs. It was two hours later when he arrives at Star Labs.

          “Well, this is the place.” He mutters, slowly walking inside.

          “Hey, you must be Blaine, right?” Cisco greets.

          “Uh, yeah, yeah.” Blaine greets.

          “Hey, uh, don’t be alarmed by all the machines that they’re attached to, okay?” Cisco asks, lowering his voice. It was then that Cisco brought him in to see Barry and Sebastian. Iris had come down to see Barry, as she was sitting next to his bedside.

          “Oh, uh, I can come back later.” Blaine mutters.

          “No, it’s okay. It’s good to see Sebastian’s friends. I haven’t met any of them since Barry was transferred to Dalton.” Iris tells him, motioning for him to sit. Nodding, Blaine sits by Sebastian’s bedside, looking over towards Iris.

          “So, what happened?” Blaine asks.

          “Have you heard of the particle accelerator?” Iris asks.

          “Oh yeah, they talked about it on the news for about a week. Why?” Blaine answers.

          “Well, the day of the particle accelerator, there was a storm, and the machine malfunctioned, or rather it exploded. Barry and Sebastian were taking shelter in the Central City Police Department in one of the labs when lightning came through the skylight, hitting them both. They’ve been in a coma ever since.” Iris explains.

          “Can they… can they hear us?” Blaine asks.

          “Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate.” Caitlin informs.

          “You’ve been taking care of them?” Blaine asks.

          “As best as I can anyway.” Caitlin informs.

          “Let’s give him some privacy, okay Caitlin?” Cisco asks.

          “Yeah, yeah. Come get us when you’re done.” Caitlin states, walking outside the hall with Iris.

          “Hey Sebastian, Barry. It’s Blaine.” Blaine speaks.

          “Sorry I couldn’t be down here sooner, classes were hard, you know? I met your friend Iris a minute ago, she seems nice.” Blaine continues.

          “I punched someone today. Yeah, I know. Stupid, right? See, that’s the kind of stuff that I do when you’re not around.” Blaine chuckles.

          “Look, I really miss you, _both_ of you. It’s really lonely at Dalton without you.” Blaine sighs. It was then that he motioned for them to return from the window. Slowly, Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris walked back inside. It was then that Harrison wheeled into the room.

          “Oh, hey. Are you… are you a friend of Sebastian’s? We’ve been trying to get ahold of people that might know him, but most haven’t wanted to answer the phone. I guess we have a reputation.” Harrison asks.

          “Yeah, I’m Blaine. It’s nice to meet you.” Blaine greets, shaking his hand.

          “So, they haven’t woken up at all?” Blaine asks, letting go of Harrison’s hand.

          “No, they haven’t. We’re hoping that they wake up soon, but we’re doing all we can.” Caitlin informs.

          “Thank you, for calling by the way. I wish I could stay with them, but I have to be back to the school by Monday.” Blaine tells them.

          “It isn’t fair, you know? They’re only teenagers. Teenagers are supposed to live a normal life in high school, not get hit by lightning, chemicals, and dark matter during a particle accelerator explosion.” Cisco sighs.

          “Have you even slept? Your eyes are really red Cisco.” Blaine asks with concern.

          “No, I couldn’t sleep last night so I decided to take over watching them last night.” Cisco yawns.

          “Look man, I know you’ve been taking care of them, but you need to take care of yourself too. When was the last time you left this place, anyway?” Blaine asks.

          “That’s a good question.” Cisco tells him.

          “Right, that’s it. Let’s go get something to eat, alright?” Blaine orders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

          Cisco slowly follows Blaine outside, shielding his eyes from the sun. Slowly, reaching into his bag, Blaine hands Cisco a pair of his sunglasses.

          “Here. I know a thing or two about all-nighters.” Blaine tells him.

          “Thanks.” Cisco smiles, putting on the glasses.

          “So, what’s good around here, anyway?” Blaine asks.

          “Dude, you have to try Big Belly Burger while you’re here. It’s amazing!” Cisco tells him.

          “Yeah, um, I kind of took the bus to get here, so I don’t really have a car.” Blaine tells him.

          “That’s okay, we have a company van.” Cisco tells him.

          “Well, you are not driving. You’ve been up all night, and I don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel.” Blaine demands, getting in the driver’s seat. Once they were both buckled, Blaine followed Cisco’s directions to the restaurant. Once they arrived, Blaine parked the van, and that’s when they slowly walked inside.

          Once they were inside, Cisco and Blaine walked up to the counter, as Blaine started looking at the menu.

          “What’s with the names on here? Double-double, triple-triple?” Blaine chuckles.

          “To be fair, I thought they were ridiculous the first time I ate here too.” Cisco chuckles. It was about ten minutes later when they walked up to the front desk.

          “Hi can I get a triple-triple, and a double-double for my friend here?” Cisco orders.

          “Coming right up!” The cashier calls, giving them their number as they sat down at a table. It was about forty minutes later when their food was brought to them.

          “Stupid question, how have you been doing?” Blaine asks.

          “I’ve been angry, angry at the world, at what we did, at how many people we’ve hurt, and it would help if they would just wake the hell _up_.” Cisco tells him, lowering his voice. It was then that they started eating.

Once they were done eating, Blaine threw the food away, and that’s when he got back in the van, driving Cisco back to Star Labs. Once they were there, Blaine parks the van, and that’s when they walked back inside.

          “Hey Cisco welcome back! Did you and Blaine have a nice day together?” Iris asks.

          “Yeah, but I think I’m gonna crash now.” Cisco yawns, slowly walking down to the medical bay as he climbs onto one of the empty cots.

It was then that Caitlin walked into the room, covering him with the blankets as she gave him some extra pillows.

          “Goodnight Cisco.” She smiles, turning off the lights as she lets Cisco sleep. It was the next day when Blaine returned to the airport, returning to Dalton Academy. Blaine really didn’t want to go back, but he really didn’t have a choice, so he returned to his dorm. Once he was in his dorm, Blaine unpacked his stuff, and that’s when he received a text from Cisco.

          “Hey Blaine, did you arrive at your school okay?” Cisco asks.

          “Yeah, thanks for checking in. Keep me posted on them, please? Even if nothing has changed.” Blaine answers.

          “Okay, I will.” Cisco tells him. Remembering that he missed a session with the Warblers, it was then that he walked down to the auditorium, to see a very angry team looking back at him.

          “Dude, what the hell?” Nick asks.

          “Where the fuck were you yesterday?” Jeff asks.

          “I was visiting Barry and Sebastian. Remember them?” Blaine scoffs.

          “Oh, yeah? Well, you tell them that if they miss practice again, they’re out.” Trent scoffs.

          “They’re in a coma, dipshit.” Blaine growls.

          “A coma?” Wes shrieks.

          “Are they gonna be okay?” David asks.

          “Honestly, their doctors don’t know.” Blaine sighs.

          “So, where are they? I mean, what hospital are they in?” Thad asks.

          “They um… they’re at a place called Star Labs. It’s in Portland, Oregon.” Blaine tells him.

          “Star Labs? As in the Star Labs that built that particle accelerator and hurt a lot of people that night?” Hunter scoffs.

          “Look man, it was the _family’s_ request. I was as skeptical as you at first, but they’ve got way better medical equipment than any hospital.” Blaine informs.

          “I wasn’t-look man, if you don’t want to be here, we can skip practice for tonight.” Hunter tells him.

          “Hell no, I need practice tonight. I can’t keep thinking about them, like that.” Blaine protests.

          “Alright, if you insist.” Skylar tells him.

          “ _How could I see you when I was so blind_  
How could I grasp you when I was far behind  
How could I hear you when I was so deaf  
How could I get up when I had been left  
  
But You said, don't worry  
For I've healed the blind man  
And I've set the captives free  
And You said, don't worry  
For all you've gotta do  
Is put your trust in me” They sang. As Blaine practiced the song, the images of Barry and Sebastian hooked up to all those machines was pushed to the back of his mind. It was around eight that night when they returned to their dorms. Blaine slowly grabbed his cellphone, and that’s when he received a text from Cisco.

          “Hey, how are you doing?” Cisco asks.

          “I just got done practicing with my glee club. What about you? How are you doing?” Blaine answers.

          “Just had a panic attack, but other than that I’m good.” Cisco tells him,

          “A panic attack? Why? Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine asks with concern.

          “I went down there, you know, to the pipeline, and I guess being there again, it reminded me of the day the Particle Accelerator exploded.” Cisco tells him.

          “Oh. Well, I’d better get to sleep. School comes early. Goodnight Cisco.” Blaine tells him, putting up his phone as he lays down to sleep. Blaine wakes up around six the next morning, and that’s when he decides to join the Warblers for breakfast.

          “How are you doing Blaine? Really?” Nick asks.

          “How am I doing? How am I doing? My two best friends are in a fucking coma, and I’m not even in the same state so I can’t check on them as much as I would like to!” Blaine shrieks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

          It was nine months later when Cisco almost had a heart attack. Sebastian and Barry both sat up in their beds, gasping for air as they tried to remove themselves from the machines. Grabbing the syringes, Cisco runs over to them as he sedates them, watching as they slowly relaxed.

          “Now then, let’s try this again, shall we?” Cisco mutters, motioning for Caitlin to join him as she carefully takes off the machines. It was a couple minutes later when the drugs wore off, and that’s when Barry and Sebastian looked at them in confusion.

          “You’re in Star Labs. I’m Cisco Ramon, that’s Caitlin Snow. Don’t try to talk, we had to intubate you and your throat is still healing.” Cisco tells them. It was a couple hours later when their throats heal, much to the team’s amazement.

          “What… happened?” Barry gasps.

          “The… day of the particle accelerator activation, there was a storm, and the machine exploded. Lightning came through the skylight at the Central City Police Department where you two were taking shelter, and it struck you. You’ve… you’ve been in a coma ever since.” Cisco explains.

          “A coma? For how long?” Sebastian shrieks.

          “Nine months. Welcome back Mr. Allen, Mr. Smythe.” Harrison greets, wheeling into the room.

          “Lightning gave us abs?” Barry asks, staring at the monitors with confusion.

          “Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and an unexplained state of cellular regeneration.” Caitlin explains.

          “In English, please?” Sebastian scoffs. It was then that Caitlin tries her best to explain. Slowly, Sebastian began to understand, and that’s when they went back to sleep. It was about a week later when Barry and Sebastian return to Dalton Academy after being in a coma for nine months. Slowly, they walk down to the headmaster’s office, waiting for him to come in.

          “Oh, my God! Barry, Sebastian! You’re alright!” He greets.

          “Yeah. Apparently, we were lucky enough to be struck by lightning.” Barry chuckles.

          “Very funny Mr. Allen.” The headmaster chuckles, thinking that he was joking.

          “No, seriously, we were struck by lightning.” Sebastian informs.

          “Well, alright then. Welcome back, I guess. Take it easy, alright?” The headmaster greets, shaking their hands. It was then that they walked into their dorms for the first time in nine months, grabbing the school issued bed sheets as they both made their beds. It was then that they pulled back the covers, getting into bed as Barry sets the alarm for six in the morning.

Once the alarm was set, they slowly got in the bed, falling asleep as they stared out the window for the first time in nine months.

          It was six hours later when the alarm that Barry had set starts blaring in the room. Groaning, Sebastian was the first to open his eyes.

          “What the hell…Barry, wake your ass up!” Sebastian complains, getting out of the bed as he turns off the alarm. What the hell kind of alarm _vibrates_ anyway? It was around ten minutes later when Barry finally wakes up, and that’s when they get dressed in their uniforms, walking down to get breakfast. It was then that Blaine dropped his books, shocked to see Sebastian and Barry awake. When Blaine dropped his books, suddenly everything was in slow motion for both Barry and Sebastian as they hit the floor.

          “Oh, my God, you’re both awake!” Blaine shrieks, picking his books up as he runs over to them.

          “Hi Blaine.” Barry chuckles. It was then that Blaine pulls them both in for a hug.

          “You scared the hell out of us.” Blaine informs, letting them go as they each grabbed some breakfast.

          “Well, it turns out that we were just lucky enough to get struck by lightning. Fancy that.” Sebastian chuckles. It was then that they ate their breakfast, in silence. After Sebastian and Barry eat their breakfast, it was then that they realized that they had gym first period.

          “Well, that’s just great.” Barry whines, and that’s when they changed into their gym uniforms.

          “Okay guys, we’re all going for runs down the track, now get going!” The coach calls. It was then that Barry and Sebastian sighs. When Barry and Sebastian ran, they find themselves running at inhuman speeds, and that’s when they end up running over thirty miles away from the school.

          “Whoa!” Barry calls, alarmed by the fact that his shoes were on fire.

          “Holy shit!” Sebastian swears, and that’s when they tap their shoes against the ground, trying to get the fire out of their shoes.

          “Dude, we have super speed! We’re metahumans!” Barry panics.

          “Shh Barry! Not so loud! No one can _know_ about us!” Sebastian warns.

          “Hey Seb?” Barry asks, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

          “Yeah?” Sebastian asks, also feeling lightheaded.

          “I don’t feel well.” Barry tells him.

          “Neither do I…” Sebastian’s voice trails off, and that’s when they both pass out from a lack of food. It was about forty minutes later when people had started looking for them.

          “SEBASTAIN! BARRY!” The voices called, screaming as loud as they could. It was around third period when Sebastian and Barry were found by the Warblers, still unconscious.

          “Um, guys? What should we do?” Nick asks with concern.

          “We need to get them to a hospital or something!” Trent shrieks. It was then that Jeff helps put them in his van, helping to strap them in as he tries not to drop them.

          “Jesus, they’re really heavy!” Jeff gasps, and that’s when he gets in, driving them to the nearest hospital. Once they were there, Sebastian and Barry were rushed inside. It was about an hour later, when the doctors were completely baffled. For one thing, the heart monitors were unable to pick up the twin’s heartbeat, but it was obvious by the movement of their chest that their heart was still beating despite the machine reading it as a flatline.

          Also, their glucose levels were way off for a human being, let alone two teenagers.

          “Maybe the machines are malfunctioning?” One doctor offered.

          “Maybe. Let’s see if the local animal hospital would lend us some of their equipment.” Another doctor offered.

         

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

          It was a couple hours later when the animal hospital sent someone down to the hospital to deliver some of their equipment. Once it was delivered, Sebastian and Barry were hooked up the equipment by the doctors. When the readings came in, the doctor almost passed out from shock. Their heart rate was 220.08, their blood pressure is 290/170, and their pulse ox monitor was 1.00.41.

          “Well, that explains why the heart monitor couldn’t read their vitals, but I’m not sure of how we should be handling this.” One of the doctors muttered. It was then that she looked in their wallet to find a card for a Caitlin Snow and a phone number for Star Labs.

          “Hey Kevin? Come look at this.” She calls, motioning for him to get closer.

          “What is it Marcy?” He asks, getting closer.

          “I’ve got a card here for what I assume is their primary doctor. Can you make the call?” Marcy asks.

          “Yeah, sure.” Kevin mutters, walking outside the room to make the call. Marcy decides to increase the amount of IVS attached to them, seeing as they didn’t seem to be getting better, if the glucose levels weren’t the first clue that they had.

          “Hello?” Caitlin asks over the phone.

          “Hi, is this Caitlin Snow? My name is Kevin Jones, I’m a doctor here at St. Mary’s Hospital. We have a couple of patients here with some strange vitals and I was wondering if you could look for us, and let us know if this is a problem, or if this is normal, that kind of thing?” Kevin speaks into the phone.

          “Uh, yeah, sure. Is there a number I can text, or an email I can reply to?” Caitlin asks. It was then that they gave her the hospital’s email, and that’s when they sent over a picture of their vitals.

          “Yeah, that’s definitely normal for them. When they first woke up, we had to give them forty IVS. It was crazy.” Caitlin speaks into the phone.

          “Well, I’ve got to get back to the patient, bye now.” Kevin tells her, and that’s when he gives the information to Marcy. It was a couple minutes later when they increased the amount of IVS attached to them, and that’s when they waited for them to get better. It was around two in the afternoon when color slowly returned to their face, and that’s when they slowly opened their eyes.

          “Morning, or afternoon.” Blaine chuckles.

          “Blaine? How did you… when did you… what?” Barry asks with confusion. Slowly, Sebastian opens his eyes to see Blaine in the room.

          “A hospital visit? I didn’t think you missed me that much.” He teased.

          “Come on Sebastian don’t be like that! Of course, I missed you. You spent nine months in a coma after all.” Blaine scoffed.

          “I was joking, relax.” Sebastian tells him, motioning for him to get closer.

          “Man, that’s a lot of IVs. What is that like forty?” Blaine comments.

          “Yeah, I thought the nurses here were crazy until Cisco told me that we had to eat ten thousand calories a day to keep up with our metabolism.” Barry tells him.

          “T-Ten thousand calories a day? Damn, how are you going to manage that?” Blaine asks.

          “No clue. We’ll figure it out though.” Sebastian comments.

          “Maybe Cisco can come up with something. You two talk regularly I’m assuming?” Blaine asks.

          “Yeah, we do. You know that is a good idea.” Barry tells him. They were discharged from the hospital the next day, and that’s when Barry and Sebastian walked into their first period in gym class.

          “Alright, you maggots! Get your butts on that track! Move it!” The couch calls, and that’s when everyone starts running. It was then that Barry and Sebastian forced themselves to go slower, as they really didn’t want to pass out, _again_. It occurred to them five minutes into their run that they should probably _act_ like they were winded, so they started breathing heavily for appearance purposes.

          “Alright guys, let’s go back inside so you can get dressed before the bell rings. Once they were inside, Sebastian and Barry got changed, and that’s when they went to their next class. Sebastian had science second period, and Barry had art.

          “Okay class, today we will be practicing shading, so I need you to grab the pencils, and the sketch books. Can you do that?” The teacher asks.   Barry groans with boredom as he grabs the pencils and paper, and that’s when the class practices various shading techniques for the rest of the period. In third period, Barry had math, and so did Sebastian.

          As Barry listened to the lesson, Sebastian tries his best not to fall asleep in class as they take notes on the formulas written on the board. When fourth period came around, Barry had English, and Sebastian had history. When fifth period came around, Barry had Science, and Sebastian had English.

          When sixth period came around, Barry had history, and Sebastian had French 3. After that it was time for lunch, and that’s when Barry and Sebastian grabbed as much food as they could eat. With their new diet, though, they would need three plates of the lunch they were eating, and that wasn’t allowed with school provided lunches. So, they went down to the vending machines, and grabbed ten granola bars to go with their lunch. 

          “Man, I’ve never seen someone eat so much.” Blaine comments as he sits next to them.

          “Yeah, well, apparently being struck by lightning gives you unique dietary needs.” Sebastian scoffs.

          “Maybe we can get Cisco to help you come up with something?” Blaine offers.

          “Man, French 3 is kicking my ass. All these damn formal words, and shit. If I have to conjugate one more word, I might just scream.” Sebastian complains.

          “At least you got a language. They put me in Business Management. Man, it’s hard not to fall asleep in that class.” Barry complains.

          “Well, at least we have the Warbler’s practice to look forward to later today.” Blaine chuckles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> THE BUGGLES : VIDEO KILLED THE RADIO STAR  
> Joan Jett - I Love Rock 'n' Roll   
> Pat Benatar - Hit Me With Your Best Shot

          When seventh period rolled around, Barry had Business Management, and Sebastian had AP Art History. When eighth period rolled around, Barry had Health 101, and Sebastian had Animation. This was the last period of the day, and Barry and Sebastian were feeling lightheaded. Slowly, they started eating a granola bar before the teacher arrived, and when the teacher walked into the room, they slipped it into their bags. After the class ended, classes were done for the day, and that’s when the two of them walked down to the auditorium for the Warbler’s practice.

          “Ah, Sebastian, Barry. Glad you’re feeling better.” Nick smiles.

          “So, what exactly are we doing?” Barry asks. It was then that Jeff hands them the song list. It was classics week for Glee club, which Barry didn’t mind too much.

          “ _I heard you on the wireless back in '52_  
Lying awake intently tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming through  
Oh-a-oh  
  
They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the problems you can see  
  
Oh-a-oh  
I met your children  
Oh-a-oh  
What did you tell them?  
  
Video killed the radio star  
Video killed the radio star  
Pictures came and broke your heart  
Oh-a-a-a oh” They sang, going into the next song.

          “ _I saw him dancing there by the record machine_  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
  
Singing, I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
Ow!  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same  
He said, "Can I take you home   
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
  
Singing, I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
Ow!” They sang next.

          “ _Well you're the real tough cookie_  
With the long history  
Of breaking little hearts  
Like the one in me  
That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair  
But that's OK, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away” They sang next. As they practiced. Barry and Sebastian started feeling hungry, and that’s when they slipped away, making sure to eat their granola bars before they passed out, again. Dinner wasn’t until seven, so they had a while to go before practice was over. After three hours, practice was over, and that’s when Barry and Sebastian walked down to dinner.

          “We have _got_ to come up with something to get us through the day. It’s been hard trying not to pass out from a lack of food during the day!” Sebastian complains.

          “Tell me about it. It’s hard to concentrate when you’re fighting to stay awake during the day.” Barry agrees, grabbing two plates of food instead of one. He needed at least four, but he knew that the school would never agree to that, so he took what he could get, Sebastian too.

After they were done eating, it was then that Barry noticed that his hand was vibrating.

          “Um Bas?” He asks, starting to panic.

          “What are you doing? Stop it before someone sees!” Sebastian shrieks.

          “I can’t.” Barry tells him, and that’s when Sebastian tries to grab his hand. To his surprise, they both ended up falling through the table, and that’s when Barry slowly relaxed his hand. It was then that Barry realized that Sebastian had smacked his head against the leg of the table.

          “Shit. Sebastian! Can you get up?” Barry asks with concern. Sebastian’s head was pounding. Why was Barry yelling?

          “Dude, don’t scream so loud, we’re indoors.” Sebastian groaned.

          “Shit, I think you have a concussion. Bas, get up before someone sees.” Barry whispers. _A concussion? Is that why I’m floating?_ Sebastian wonders, slowly getting up from the floor.

          “Come on bro, let’s get out of here.” Barry calls, placing his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder as he gets him to go to their dorm. Once they were there, Barry tries to keep Sebastian awake.

          “Talk to me Sebastian. You need to stay awake.” Barry pleads.

          “Hurts.” Sebastian whines, clutching his head in pain.

          “I know, but it’ll be healed in an hour. Stay awake until then, okay?” Barry tells him.

          “Why? I just want to sleep.” Sebastian whines.

          “I know bro, but you’ve got to stay awake for a little bit longer.” Barry pleads.

          “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Sebastian groans.

          “Love you too bro!” Barry chuckles. It was an hour later when Sebastian’s head heals, and that’s when he finally looks at Barry.

          “You with me?” Barry asks, slowly helping him up from the floor.

          “Yeah, I think so. What happened?” Sebastian asks with confusion as he sits on his bed.

          “When my hand started vibrating, you tried to grab it, and we both ended up falling through the table. You smacked your head against the leg of the table, and you had a concussion. I had to keep you awake until it healed.” Barry explained.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how boarding school works.

            The Warblers have been practicing tirelessly, much to Barry and Sebastian’s worries. How were they supposed to find the time to eat their unique dietary needs when practice was over three hours long? Of course, they could use their speed to slow down time so that they could eat without anyone noticing, but they couldn’t risk using their powers, so they would have to wait until the Warblers took a break.

          It was about an hour later when Sebastian and Barry’s hands started shaking.

          “Guys, stop. Something’s wrong!” Nick calls, looking over towards them.

          “Whoa, are you guys _okay_?” Jeff asks with concern. Slowly, Sebastian and Barry grab four granola bars, their hands shaking as they tried to eat it. Slowly, Blaine walks over to them, holding their wrists as he hands the bars to them. Slowly, Sebastian and Barry grab the bars, and that’s when they slowly start to eat them. Eventually, color returned to their face, and their hands stopped shaking.

          “Guys, you good?” Jeff asks, slowly getting closer to them.

          “We, uh… we have to eat ten thousand calories a day.” Barry admits.

          “Damn! Why?” Trent gasps.

          “Ever since we were struck by lightning, our metabolism has increased, and we have to eat more than the average person does.” Sebastian explains.

          “Well, you could have eaten in front of us you idiots.” Wes scoffs.

          “So, what was it like being struck by lightning?” David asks.

          “Did it hurt?” Thad asks.

          “Like hell.” Barry admits.

          “I’d say it was excruciating, but that works too.” Sebastian chuckles.

          “You good to continue or should we cut it short?” Hunter asks.

          “No, I, we can continue.” Barry tells him.

          “Dude, we can cut it short, don’t push yourself.” Blaine informs.

          “We’re _fine_.” Sebastian growls. _Stop, calm down. You’re going to start vibrating._

“You know what, I think we will cut it short after all.” Sebastian tells them. It was a couple hours later when they went down to dinner. Still only able to get two plates, they ate what they could. Once they got done eating, they went down to their dorms as they went to sleep for the night.

          It was around six the next morning when they went down to breakfast. It was a Sunday, so the students were free to do as they liked.

          “Hey Barry, want to go for a run?” Sebastian whispers.

          “Hell yeah, that sounds amazing Bas.” Barry smiles, and that’s when they slowly left the campus. Once they left the campus, they started running, and that’s when they just let themselves go.

As Sebastian and Barry ran, they felt free for the first time since they woke up from their coma. Since they’re currently in Dalton Academy, and away from Central City, they can’t just use their powers when they want to. Sebastian refused to become a lab rat, which is something that Barry agrees with, so, they hid their powers. They still had one more year of high school to go, so unfortunately, they would have to hide their powers for a while. For now, though, they could let go, and _run_.

          Having super speed, was pure adrenaline, and euphoria. Was this what the man in the lightning felt, the day he killed Barry and Sebastian’s mother in front of them when they were eleven? Would all speedsters snap one day? Is that just what having super speed does to people? Eventually they stopped running, and that’s when they find themselves in front of a lake.

          “That was amazing!” Barry exclaims.

          “Hell yeah, it was! Fuck Joe for not believing us. I’m _not_ delusional, I _know_ that it wasn’t dad that killed mom.” Sebastian smiles.

          “I just wish that there was something that we could _do_ to help him, you know? Who knows how long he’ll spend his life in prison for her murder?” Barry sighs.

          “I know, but no one will _listen_ to us, you know? Honestly, I gave up trying, you know? No one saw the man in lightning, so no one will ever believe us. After all, they all think that we’re _delusional_.” Sebastian growls.

          “I know Bas, I know. We’re living proof, but no one would listen to a couple of teenagers, let alone a couple of minors.” Barry sighs.

          “We could become vigilantes. We could create an alternate identity and we’d be free to use our powers at night when there are less people to worry about.” Sebastian tells him.

          “I like the sound of that. I hate not being able to use my powers, don’t you?” Barry smiles.

          “Yes, it sucks so much. So, are you ready to do a little late night shopping Bar?” Sebastian smirks.

          “Only if you design the costumes. You know way more about fashion than I do.” Barry chuckles. It was then that they raced down to a clothing store, grabbing as much leather, and rubber as they could before they raced back to their dorm. The outfit that Sebastian chose for Barry was a red suit, with a red mask, red pants, red gloves, red shoes, and a lightning bolt on the chest. Sebastian’s outfit was similar, but it was in black instead.

          “So, what are our code names anyway?” Barry asks.

          “I…hadn’t actually thought that far.” Sebastian admits.

          “Well, I think I’m going to go with The Flash.” Barry tells him.

          “Okay, then I’ll go with The Blur.” Sebastian smiles.

          “So, what now?” Barry asks. It was then that Sebastian hands him a police scanner.

          “Holy…shit Bas, where did you _get_ this?” Barry whispers.

          “I stole it. We’re going to become vigilantes now, remember?” Sebastian answers.

          “Well, we can’t just leave this out in the _open_ you idiot! Where are we going to hide this?” Barry shrieks. It was then that Sebastian grabs a key, slowly unlocking the drawer under the nightstand.

          “There.” Sebastian points, holding up the key for Barry to see.

          “Okay, I guess that works.” Barry chuckles. It was then that Sebastian turns on the scanner.

          “We have an 11-41 and an 11-80. We need backup immediately.” The scanner spoke.

          “Ambulance needed, Accident, major injuries.” Barry recalls.

          “Let’s go Flash.” Sebastian chuckles as they changed into their costumes.

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

          When Barry and Sebastian got to the scene Barry froze in shock. There were five people on the ground, two of which had major injuries. Behind them, a building was on fire, from what, Barry had no clue. Two cars were on fire from the crash, and glass from the windshield was everywhere. Slowly, Barry looked over the victims of the crash, checking them for any major injuries.

          Like the report said, they were injured, very badly. Barry knew that by the time the ambulance got here, they would bleed out, so he draped one of them over his shoulder as he rushed them to the hospital. Draping the other victim over his shoulder, Sebastian raced them to the hospital as well. Once they were rushed to the hospital, Barry and Sebastian returned to the scene.

          The cars that had crashed into each other were moved now, but the glass from the windshield was still all over the scene. Not knowing what to do, Barry uses his speed to put the glass in a dumpster nearby. Barry knew that if he didn’t have gloves on that the glass would have cut his hands badly, but he couldn’t just leave that there for someone’s car to drive over, so he did what he had to. Of course, there was still the problem of the cars that had crashed into each other.

          Barry and Sebastian didn’t have super strength, so there was no way that they could remove the cars from the scene on their own. Sighing, Sebastian knew what he had to do. He had to get the attention of someone nearby, so he raced around the two other cars until the car’s alarm started blaring. Once he did that, he and Barry returned to their dorm as they changed into normal clothes.

          “Oh, man, that was amazing!” Sebastian shouts, high fiving Barry.

          “I’ve never felt a rush like that. We should do this more often, it would be awesome!” Barry agrees.

          “Want to turn on the news, see if anyone is talking about us yet?” Sebastian asks, placing his laptop on the bed as he logged onto the laptop.

          “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Barry chuckles, and that’s when Sebastian goes to the local news station’s website, hitting play as they watched the news.

          “We’re here at the scene of the crash where two yellow streaks of lightning were seen racing victims to the hospital shortly after two cars crashed into each other. In the next shot, they were seen again setting off the car’s alarms instead of moving the cars out of the way. Now my question is this: who are these mysterious Good Samaritans, and what do they want? Are they what this city needs? If you ask me, we don’t need these Good Samaritans, so far they seem more like a nuisance than a help.” The anchorman asks.

          “Hey, you try saving someone for the first time since you got your super powers and see if you don’t screw something up!” Barry scoffs.

Sebastian closed out of the website, shutting down the laptop as he closed it.

          “Dude, I’m bored. Let’s go see that new zombie movie. I think it’s called Zombieville?” Barry whines.

          “What’s the rating?” Sebastian asks.

          “It’s rated R.” Barry tells him.

          “We’ll need our ID. It’s a good thing we just turned seventeen or we wouldn’t be able to get in.” Sebastian tells him.

          “What, you’re not going to use your fake ID? I know you have one.” Barry teased.

          “Okay, one _rude_. Second, how did you know that I have a fake ID?” Sebastian asks.

          “Because I have one, and you’re my brother?” Barry chuckles.

          “My baby brother rebelling? Say it ain’t so! Barry I am _shocked_.” Sebastian teases.

          “One, we’re the same age. Two, you’re only older by two minutes, so cut the baby brother crap.” Barry scoffs.

          “I was only teasing, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Sebastian comments.

          “Anyway, let’s go see this movie.” Barry mutters, walking outside with Sebastian as they grab their wallets. Once they grabbed their wallets, they raced off to the cinema, and Sebastian walks over to the ticket booth.

          “Two tickets for Zombieville, the nine o’clock showing.” Sebastian orders, placing his money on the counter.

          “IDs please.” The woman behind the glass orders. Slowly, Barry walks to Sebastian as they both put their IDS on the table.

          “That’ll be $27.38.” She tells him as she takes the money, handing them the tickets. Once they had the tickets, Barry and Sebastian sat on one of the benches as they waited for the show to start. Barry and Sebastian’s phones vibrated in their pockets, and that’s when they pulled out their phones. Cisco had sent them a text.

          “Hey guys, I saw your heroic rescue when I checked the Ohio news to see what was going on with you. Good job!” He texts. It was an hour later when they go to the concession stand, getting four large popcorn buckets, two for Sebastian, and two for Barry, as well as a large soda. Once they had that, they shut off their phones as they walked in to see the movie, sitting in the back of the theater.

          The movie starts off with a long shot of a thriving city, cars everywhere, people walking, and living their lives. The screen goes black and fades in to a long shot of the same city, destroyed. A hooded woman was looking away from the camera, tears in her eyes.

          “My name is Amelia Jensen. One year ago, I had a family: a husband, and two kids. That was _before_ the world ended. When the world ended, my husband was bitten, leaving me to take care of two kids on my own. I’ve tried to survive on my own, but it’s hard. One of my kids was bitten, and I had to put them down. What am I going to do if I get bitten? I won’t turn into one of those things.” The woman narrates.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

          The movie ends with a close-up of the woman from the beginning having been turned. As Sebastian and Barry left the cinema, they threw away their snacks, and that’s when they raced back to their dorms.

          “Man, what the _fuck_ was that ending? That ending sucked ass!” Sebastian complains.

          “I don’t know, I liked that ending, it shows that not everything is hearts and roses in life.” Barry adds. After the movie, they return to their dorms, going to sleep as they prepare for their day at school tomorrow.

When they woke up the next day, they dressed in their uniforms, and that’s when they walked down to breakfast.

          They both grab two plates, and that’s when they sat down, eating their food. Once they were done eating, they threw the food away, and that’s when they decide to work on their homework. Since becoming The Flash and The Blur, they’ve been putting off their homework, so they decided to use their speed to do it. Within seconds their homework was done, and that’s when they decided to put it away. When they put their homework away, Blaine decided to sit with them.

          “So, I gotta ask, are you two dating anyone?” Blaine asks, having brought over his food.

          “I’m not exactly out of the closet, if you catch my drift.” Sebastian whispers.

          “I’m a hopeless romantic.” Barry answers.

          “Oh. I see. Well, I guess it’ll happen when you’re both ready for it.” Blaine comments. Soon enough, it was time for classes, and that’s when all the students went to their classes for the day. In Gym class, it was Dodgeball day, much to Barry’s chagrin. He couldn’t just use his powers in front of everyone to dodge the dodge balls, that would be cheating, and it would reveal his secret. So, he had to dodge them the old-fashioned way. Sebastian wasn’t even trying to play the game, as he had intentionally let himself get hit so he could sit the rest of the period out.

Honestly, Barry wondered why he didn’t think of that.

          If he had to give a reason, he supposed that it was sheer _boredom_ of not being able to use his powers. The speed force was a part of him, and Sebastian both, like that forbidden cookie that a child wanted to eat before dinner, but his parents wouldn’t allow him to because “it would spoil his appetite”. Still, he knew that he wouldn’t be forbidden for long. They just had to get through the day, then when night comes they would become their alter egos, and they could use their powers.

          Still, Barry can’t help but be envious of those kids in that movie about a super powered high school. How awesome would that be to go to a school where he and Sebastian could use their powers, and get trained to be super heroes in the process? Sadly, that movie was pure fiction, such schools don’t exist. When second period rolled around, Barry discovers that it was free draw day in art, which Barry was very grateful for.

          In Science, it was lab day, much to Sebastian’s excitement. That excitement died down, however, when Sebastian realizes that it was dissection day. As Sebastian cuts into the pig, the smell is the first thing that hits him. The smell was putrid, and if he wasn’t wearing goggles, Sebastian is sure that the smell alone would make his eyes water.

To his relief, the bell rings, and that’s when they changed back into their uniforms as they head to their next class.

          Both he, and Barry had math together, which Sebastian finds to be the most boring class out of all of them. If he had to go over the Pythagorean Theorem one more time, Sebastian might just scream. When fourth period rolls around, Sebastian goes to history, and Barry goes to English. Sebastian hated history. He already learned this stuff when he was in Paris, why did he have to learn this shit again?

          Oh right, because American schools are slow. When fifth period rolls around, Sebastian has English, and Barry has Science. To Sebastian’s annoyance, they were reading Romeo and Juliet. Sebastian had already read this when he was in Paris. Spoiler Alert: they both die at the end.

          When sixth period rolls around, Sebastian had French 3, and Barry has history. No offense to this school, but would it kill them to tell the nonwhite side of history? White people aren’t the only significant historical figures you know. After that, it was time for lunch, much to Barry and Sebastian’s relief.

          After getting two plates, Barry went down to get ten granola bars, and that’s when he sat back down with Sebastian. It was then that Blaine joined them.

          “Have you heard about the Good Samaritans?” Blaine asks. Barry had to refrain from snorting at that comment. Of course, they’ve heard of them, they _are_ the Good Samaritans. Of course, they couldn’t tell Blaine that, without revealing their darkest secret. They weren’t in Central City, metahumans aren’t known here. Hell, Barry and Sebastian may very well be the only metahumans here. Still, they would tell Blaine their secret one day, but they had to be out of this school first. The fear of becoming lab rats was still in the back of their mind, and because of that, they were afraid to let anyone know that they had powers.

          “Is _that_ what they’re calling them? Personally, I think that footage is _fake_.” Sebastian lies. It was odd, talking about themselves in third person, but if it relieved suspicion from them, Sebastian and Barry would talk shit about themselves as much as they needed to.

          “Aw, come on Seb, don’t be like that! Barry what do you think?” Blaine asks.

          “I agree with Bas here. It’s a great fake, but there’s no way that footage was real.” Barry lies. Blaine sighs at their comments. The Good Samaritans were _real,_ Blaine was going to prove it.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

          Now that lunch was over, it was time for seventh period. Barry had Business Management, and Sebastian had AP Art History. When eighth period rolls around, Barry had Health 101, and Sebastian had Animation.

Once those classes were over, it was time for the Warbler’s practice.

          “Welcome! It’s time to get to work!” Skylar calls, and that’s when they start practicing their routines. “ _I heard you on the wireless back in '52_  
Lying awake intently tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming through  
Oh-a-oh  
  
They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the problems you can see  
  
Oh-a-oh  
I met your children  
Oh-a-oh  
What did you tell them?  
  
Video killed the radio star  
Video killed the radio star  
Pictures came and broke your heart  
Oh-a-a-a oh” They sang, going into the next song.

          “ _I saw him dancing there by the record machine_  
_I knew he must have been about seventeen_  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
  
Singing, I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
Ow!  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same  
He said, "Can I take you home   
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
  
Singing, I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
Ow!” They sang next.

          “ _Well you're the real tough cookie_  
_With the long history_  
Of breaking little hearts  
Like the one in me  
That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair  
But that's OK, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away” They sang next. Regionals were in a month, so they had a lot of practicing ahead of them. Taking a quick break, Sebastian and Barry use their speed to slow the world down around them, and that’s when they eat their granola bars. Once they were eaten, they stopped using their speed, allowing time to flow normally as they continued where they left off in the practice session. After three hours, practice was over, and that’s when they headed to dinner. As usual, they get two plates, and that’s when Blaine sits next to them.

          “You nervous about regionals?” Blaine asks.

          “I would be a dumbass not to be.” Sebastian scoffs.

          “Yeah, who knows how good these other schools are going to be? You know I hear my old school in Central City’s Glee Club will be there too? Not sure how I feel about that.” Barry admits.

          “Well, we’ll just have to do the best we can.” Sebastian tells him. It was about an hour later when Barry and Sebastian return to their dorms, and that’s when Sebastian gets the police scanner out of the drawer.

          “We’ve got a 10-79 at William McKinley High School. Send as many firefighters in the area as you can!” The voice on the scanner speaks.

          “Shit, that’s a bomb threat.” Barry recalls. Within seconds they get changed, and Sebastian locks up the scanner. Once they did that, they race down to the school building, taking in their surroundings before they made their move. Sebastian was impatient, and that’s when he raced inside the building. When Sebastian raced inside the building, he was blinded by the flash of a camera, and that’s when he raced out of the building. When he raced out of the building, he raced around outside blindly, until he felt a needle pierce his neck.

          “Don’t try to fight it.” A harsh voice orders, and that’s when Sebastian’s vision fades to black as he collapses. Harsh hands grip his arms as a portal opens, and that’s when Sebastian is teleported inside a glass, power dampening cell. It was four hours later when Sebastian opens his eyes to find himself in a glass cage. He considered calling out for someone, anyone, to tell him where he was, but Sebastian was afraid of what would happen if he did, so he laid back against the glass, taking in his surroundings.

          Slowly, he registered a sound. _Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap_

_tap-tap-tap_

_tap_

_tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

_tap-tap-tap-tap_

Sebastian recognizes this as a tap code.

          “ _Are you okay?”_ The taps ask.

          “ _I am fine. Can you speak?”_ Sebastian asks.

          “Yes, I can.” A female voice answers.

          “What’s your name?” Sebastian asks. Slowly, he takes the time to look at his fellow inmate. Sebastian’s fellow inmate was a female, brown haired, green eyed, young adult woman.

          “Jesse Wells or Jesse Quick when I'm in my alias. You?” The woman, now known as Jesse answers.

          “Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian answers.

          “You’re the youngest one he’s taken so far. What are you, sixteen, seventeen?” Jesse asks.

          “Seventeen. So, who is this guy anyway?” Sebastian asks.

          “Well, I don’t know his real name, but he calls himself speed. He wants to be the only speedster in Ohio, so he captures any speedster that he can find, and throws them in some abandoned warehouse somewhere where he puts them in glass, power dampening cells.” Jesse explains.

 

         

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

          Barry raced inside the building, listening to his surroundings as he tries to find the bomb. When he gets to the bottom floor, that’s when he hears the telltale clicking of a bomb, and that’s when he places the bombs in his arms, racing away from the building until he finds a large body of water. There was only a minute left on the timer, so he throws the bombs in the water, racing away from the water as he watches the bombs go off.

Now that that was taken care of, he races back to the school, approaching the officers standing outside.

          “It’s okay, I took care of the bombs, everyone is safe now.” He speaks, vibrating his voice. After that the students were free to go, and that’s when Barry raced outside, looking for Sebastian.

          “Okay Blur, the bombs are taken care of, you can come out now!” Barry calls, still vibrating his voice. It was two minutes later when he realizes that Sebastian still hasn’t answered back.

          “Blur? This isn’t funny. _Blur_!” He shouts, starting to worry. When he didn’t receive an answer, he races to the back of the building, and that’s when he feels a needle pierce his neck.

          “Stop shouting, you’ll draw unwanted attention.” A harsh voice orders, and that’s when Barry collapsed into Speed’s arms. Speed’s costume was like Sebastian’s, but instead of black, it was silver and blue.

Soon enough, Speed puts Barry in a cell, and that’s when Speed takes off.

It was four hours later when Barry opens his eyes, finding himself inside a glass cell.

          “What the hell?” Barry asks, slowly sitting up. It was then that he noticed someone in a cell next to him.

          “I see he’s captured you too. Hi, I’m Wally West. You are?” A dark skinned, brown haired, brown eyed teenager greets from another cell.

          “I’m Barry. Barry Allen. So where are we, anyway?” Barry asks.

          “I’m not sure. Judging by the sounds of machinery, I’m guessing that we’re in some sort of warehouse.” Wally answers.

          “So, who took us, anyway?” Barry asks.

          “Don’t know. The guy won’t tell us his name. All I do know is that he calls himself Speed, and he wants to be the only speedster in Ohio.” Wally answers. Barry tries to vibrate out of the cell, and that’s when he realized that the cells had power dampeners on them.

          “Don’t bother, these cells dampen our powers. We’re not getting out of here.” Wally informs. Sighing, Barry lays back against the wall of the cell.

          “How long do you think he’ll keep us down here?” Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

          “I wish I knew.” Wally sighs. Finally, Speed races down to Wally, Jesse, and Sebastian’s cell with food. Once they were fed, Speed races down to Barry’s cell with the food, and that’s when Speed closes the cells, racing away from them. Barry sighs when he realizes that speed had taken their phones, so he had no way of calling out for help.

          It was one day later when Blaine realizes that he hadn’t seen Barry or Sebastian at all in Dalton Academy. Slowly, he walks down to their dorm, hoping that they had just decided to sleep in, and that they were safe. When he gets there, he’s surprised to find it open. Had they not locked their dorms before they went out to the Warbler’s practice? Either way, it was open now, so he should probably investigate.

          Slowly, he walks inside, closing the door as quietly as he could as he slowly walked inside. It was then that he realized that their dorm was completely empty. _Okay Barry, Sebastian, you’re starting to scare the hell out of me._ Slowly, he looks around the room, and that’s when he notices a key next to a locked drawer.

          “Why the hell would they have something locked in a drawer?” He mutters, placing the key inside the hole in the drawer. Finally, he opens the drawer, and that’s when he finds a police scanner hidden in the drawer. _What the hell, why the hell would they have a police scanner?_ Blaine wonders. Slowly, he walks over to a laptop in the room, and that’s when he grabs the paper where either Sebastian or Barry had written down the password to the laptop. Slowly, he logs into the laptop, and that’s when he uses it to track Sebastian and Barry’s phone’s GPS location.

          Once he did that, he puts the address into his phone, and that’s when he shuts down the laptop, locking up the police scanner as he leaves the room, slowly closing the door as he signs to leave for the day.

Now that he was outside of the school, he starts walking, following the GPS to Barry and Sebastian’s location.

          When Blaine finds them, he finds them in an abandoned building in a forest. Slowly, he walks to the back of the building, and that’s when he climbs in from one of the windows. Speed had left to go to his house for the day, so Barry, Sebastian, Wally, and Jesse were alone for the day.

Slowly, Blaine walks through the building, and that’s when he finds the cages keeping all the speedsters there.

          “What the hell?” Blaine mutters, going to each of the computers as he unlocks each cell. Finally, Jesse, Wally, Barry, and Sebastian were free.

          “Blaine?” Barry asks with confusion.

          “How the hell did you find us?” Sebastian asks.

          “Hey, Chatty Cathy, let’s get out of here before he comes back, yeah?” Wally snaps.

          “Okay, Jeez!” Blaine complains, and that’s when Barry, Sebastian, Jesse, and Wally all race away from the scene, with Barry carrying Blaine as they race off. They decide to race off to a mall forty miles away, and that’s when Jesse opens a breach, returning to Earth-2.

          “Did she just open a portal?” Barry asks.

          “I didn’t know that we could do that.” Sebastian comments, clearly impressed.

          “Hey, uh, you two wouldn’t happen to know where a Dalton Academy is? I was supposed to check in about a month ago after I was transferred, but obviously, Speed kidnapped me before I could do that.” Wally asks.

          “Hey, you’re the new kid. Welcome! It’s nice to meet you. Come on, we can show you.” Barry smiles, and that’s when Barry grabs Blaine, racing to Dalton Academy as Wally follows them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you can see, I'm three days behind, so I have a lot of work to do.  
> Also fun fact: Wally is six years younger than Barry in the show.  
> In this fic though, he's only two years younger than Barry, other wise, he would be an eleven year old in high school. I don't think that happens in real life.


	12. Chapter 12

          “I don’t… I don’t… I don’t understand, you’re the Good Samaritans, _how_?” Blaine asks with confusion.

          “Okay, one, I prefer The Flash.” Barry corrects.

          “And I prefer The Blur.” Sebastian corrects.

          “Noted. So, the particle accelerator, is that how you two got your powers?” Blaine asked.

          “More or less. So, Wally, how did you get your powers?” Sebastian asks.

          “I was racing in a street race when the particle accelerator went off, and my car was struck by lightning. Apparently, I spent ten months in a coma. It was strange waking up in Star Labs to see Iris and Joe looking over me.” Wally explained.

          “Alright, well when we get in there, you have to hide your powers understand? People would freak out if they knew, and I don’t want to become a lab rat, do you?” Barry asks, lowering his voice.

          “Yeah, definitely not.” Wally agrees, and that’s when they walk down to the Headmaster’s office.

          “Hey, I’m Wally West, I was supposed to check in about a month ago?” Wally greets.

          “Certainly Mr. West. I have your schedule, and your room key right here.” The headmaster greets, handing him his schedule, and room key.

          “Your uniforms should be in the closet in your room. By the way Mr. West, Mr. Allen, Mr. Smythe, where have you been?” The headmaster demands.

          “We were kidnapped.” Barry admits, and that’s when the Headmaster’s eyes widened.

          “How do you manage to get into these situations? Struck by lightning, and kidnapped?” The headmaster comments.

          “Well anyway, we should probably show Wally here to his dorm.” Sebastian mutters, walking outside the office as they walked Wally to his dorm. Once Wally walked into his dorm, Sebastian and Barry return to their dorm.

          “Hey, you must be Wally West. I’m Kurt Hummel, your roommate.” Kurt greets, shaking Wally’s hand.

          “Yeah, that’s me. It’s nice to meet you.” Wally smiles, and that’s when he changes into his favorite pajama set. After that, the two go to sleep.

          “So, do you think we should still be The Flash and The Blur? I mean, we did get kidnapped by Speed.” Barry asks, nervously tapping his fingers on the desk.

          “I don’t _know_ Barry, I mean, of course I still want to _help_ people, but can we really risk it, knowing that he’s still _out_ there?” Sebastian sighs.

          “Why don’t we wait until after Regionals to continue our escapades?” Barry suggests.

          “Hopefully, Speed will get bored and forget about us.” Sebastian hopes.

          “Well, we’d better get to bed. School comes early.” Barry sighs, and that’s when they go to sleep. _Sebastian runs into the living room to see three trails of lightning in the living room: two yellow, and one red. The three trails were fighting each other. In one of the yellow trails, was a man wearing a black suit, the other yellow trail, a man wearing a red suit. In the red trail a man wearing a yellow suit. The man in the yellow suit was carrying a knife, and he stabs Nora in the heart._

_Suddenly, the man in the red suit raced Barry outside. It was then that Sebastian was raced out of the room by the man in the black suit._

          Barry was startled when Sebastian starts screaming in his sleep. Within seconds, he gets up from the bed, running over to him.

          “Sebastian, wake up. Come _on_ bro.” Barry calls. When Sebastian has these nightmares, he would often start swinging in his sleep, and Barry really didn’t want to be punched in the jaw, again. Sebastian sits up, gasping for air as he slowly comes out of the nightmare.

          “Easy, easy Seb, you’re okay.” Barry calls, and that’s when Sebastian grabs Barry’s arm, pulling him closer. Slowly, Barry holds him, as Sebastian breathes into his chest. Barry runs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, holding him with his other hand as Sebastian holds on to Barry. Sebastian listens to Barry’s heartbeat. Barry’s heartbeat was like a woodpecker, drumming against his ribcage. _Thumpity-thumpity-thumpity-thumpity-thump-thump-thump_

          “You okay now?” Barry asks. Slowly, Sebastian falls asleep against Barry’s chest, and that’s when Barry carries him to his bed, tucking him in as he goes back to sleep. It was six the next morning when Barry’s alarm clock vibrates, and that’s when Sebastian slowly opens his eyes.

          “Hey, feeling better?” Barry asks, and that’s when Sebastian sits up.

          “Oui.” Sebastian answers, yawning. Barry didn’t speak much French, but even he knew that _oui_ , is yes.

          “Good, that’s good. You’re gonna have to teach me French one day, I’d love to be able to speak a second language.” Barry tells him.

          “Definitely. Then we could go to Paris together.” Sebastian smiles. It was then that they walked down to breakfast, walking over to get two plates.

          “Hey Barry, Sebastian?” The lunch lady asks. That was different. She had never spoken to them directly before.

          “Uh, good morning Ms. April. Is something wrong?” Barry asks with concern.

          “The school just received a note from your doctor that you, Sebastian, and Wally have to eat ten thousand calories a day, so if you need to eat a bit more food, or if you need to come down here, feel free to get as much as you need. Oh, and you’re welcome to come down here if you need to.” She tells them. _Thank you, Caitlin_. Barry thinks, and that’s when he, Sebastian, and Wally grab three plates for breakfast.

Barry, Sebastian, and Wally ate their breakfast, and that’s when they throw away their food, as the Warblers decide to join Sebastian and Barry.

          “Hey.” Kurt greets, sitting next to Wally.

          “Hey.” Wally replies.

          “I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. Do you always have nightmares like that?” Kurt asks, lowering his voice.

          “When, we were eleven, our mom was murdered in front of us.” Barry answers, lowering his voice. For obvious reasons, he left out the part about the three strands of lightning: two yellow, and one red. There was a man in a red suit, a man in a black suit, and a man in a yellow suit there that night. The man in the yellow suit had stabbed his mother, and the man in the red suit had gotten Barry to safety. The man in the black suit got Sebastian to safety that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear up any confusion, at some point in time, Barry and Sebastian go back in time to the day that The Reverse Flash killed Nora Allen. Barry and Sebastian get their younger selves to safety, as it was The Reverse Flash's intent to kill Barry and Sebastian's younger selves. Henry still gets arrested, and Barry and Sebastian still talk about the "lightning man" that killed Nora. Sebastian is adopted by the Smythe family as the state feels that it wouldn't be good for the twins mental health if they both "encourage each other's delusions". Not wanting to lose Barry too, Joe decides to become Barry's foster parent, and he moves in with Iris.


	13. Chapter 13

          When Barry and Sebastian get done with their breakfast, they were called into the headmaster’s office. Within seconds, the entire room was taunting them, saying “Ooh, you’re in trouble”. Sighing, Barry and Sebastian walk into the headmaster’s office, and that’s when they sit.

          “You wanted to see us?” Barry asks, afraid of what was about to happen.

          “Someone left a gift for you here at the front office. We were told to give it to you.” The headmaster greets, handing them both a present.

          “Was that all?” Sebastian asks with confusion.

          “Yeah, that was it. Go on.” The headmaster tells them, and that’s when they leave the school with the Warblers, as the bus drives them to regionals.

          “Man, can you guys believe it’s been a month already?” Nick asks.

          “No, I can’t. Time sure does fly, doesn’t it?” Barry chuckles.

          “Well, I for one can’t wait to see the other losers at this thing.” Sebastian smirks.

          “I can’t believe they’re letting Central City kids compete. People have super powers over there, that’s totally cheating.” Hunter scoffs. Barry and Sebastian look down at the floor at that statement. Was it really cheating to be a metahuman?

          “Super powers? Really Hunter? Where on Earth did you hear that bullshit?” David laughs.

          “I think Hunter needs to lay off the drugs.” Sebastian scoffs.

          “Yeah Hunter, everyone knows superpowers don’t exist!” Barry lies.

          “If Superpowers did exist, Sebastian would totally be a supervillain.” Blaine comments.

          “Excuse you, I’d be an anti-hero. There’s a difference!” Sebastian scoffs.

          “Well, either way, we need to work our assess off on that stage. You guys better not fuck up the performance.” Wes demands.

          “Like we’ve ever fucked up any performance ever? Come on Wes.” Trent scoffs.

          “He has a point, though. Who knows what we’ll see in those other schools.” Jeff sighs.

          “What are you nervous?” Nick chuckles.

          “Hell no, I’m not nervous.” Skylar smirks.

          “Maybe a little?” Blaine mutters.

          “Can you believe this Kurt kid wanted to join us at the last minute? Sorry kid, no last-minute additions.” Thad chuckles. Eventually the bus stops, and they walk into the building. The Warblers sit in their assigned seats, which just so happen to be across from the New Directions.

          “Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding!” Sebastian complains, rolling his eyes. Soon enough, the announcer walks onstage, announcing that the regionals were about to begin. First up, were the Central City kids. It was a bittersweet feeling as Sebastian and Barry watched their old school perform.

          “ _ttok gateun gota gateun geon ije shilheo jyeosseo naneun_  
Nae meotaero nae mamdaero hago shipeun daero naye  
Jomdeo dareun mwol jom aneun nugu boda saek dareun nareul  
Boyeo jugo shipeo nae salmeun baro naye naye geo

_Neomu keojyeo ganeun gidae soge_  
(nan jeom jeom jichyeoga)  
Manheun saram deure shiseon soge,  
(just going crazy now)  
Tto nareul jakku ilheo beoryeo,  
(jeom jeom nal joyeowa)  
I gotta break it, let’s pop

_I’m on top, top, top, ije nareul wihae reset,_  
I, I my me mine, I, I, I my me mine  
I can’t stop, stop, stop, modu nareul wihae reset,  
I, I my me mine, I, I, I my stop stop

_Re-re-replay, click, click, click, click,_  
re-re-return, click, click, click, click  
Re-re-re-re-reset, click, click, click, click,  
my mine, my mine, I my me mine” They sang. Soon enough, it was the Warbler’s turn to perform.

          _“_ I heard you on the wireless back in '52 __  
Lying awake intently tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming through  
Oh-a-oh  
  
They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the problems you can see  
  
Oh-a-oh  
I met your children  
Oh-a-oh  
What did you tell them?  
  
Video killed the radio star  
Video killed the radio star  
Pictures came and broke your heart  
Oh-a-a-a oh” They sang, going into the next song.

_“_ I saw him dancing there by the record machine _  
_ I knew he must have been about seventeen __  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
  
Singing, I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
Ow!  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same  
He said, "Can I take you home   
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
  
Singing, I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
Ow!” They sang next.

_“_ Well, you're the real tough cookie _  
_ With the long history __  
Of breaking little hearts  
Like the one in me  
That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair  
But that's OK, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away” They sang, finishing their performance as they sat back down. After that, it was time for the New Directions to perform.

          “ _Oppa Gangnam Style_  
Gangnam Style  
  
Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja  
  
Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai  
  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey” They sang. They were half way through the song when Sebastian notices a girl start to stumble. Realizing that she was going to pass out, he uses his speed to catch her before her head smacked against the stage. Once he caught her, he races her to the nearest hospital, and that’s when he slowly runs inside, carrying her as he screams for help.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Mentioned  
> 4minute- I my me mine  
> Buggles- Video killed the radio star  
> Joan Jett and the blackhearts- I love rock and roll  
> Pat Benatar- Hit me with your best shot  
> Psy- Gangnam Style


	14. Chapter 14

          Sebastian has always hated hospitals. Hospitals were cold, busy, crowded, and loud, all except for the icu, where you could hear a pen drop. Also, the waiting times are insane. Sebastian had learned that the girl’s name is Marley Rose, and that her room number is A-25.

          Slowly, he decided to visit her. Marley was attached to so many different things: a feeding tube, an IV, a heart monitor. Sighing, he decides to sit next to her.

          “Um, Hi. You don’t know me, but my name is Sebastian Smythe. I was the one that rushed you to the hospital after regionals. They told me that your name is Marley Rose. That’s a pretty name. I’m going to leave my number here, in case you want to talk. Sometimes, talking is all you need.” Sebastian tells her, writing down his number as he places it on the table next to her bed.

          “Hey, uh, sorry I can’t stay, but I’ve got to get back to Dalton. Feel free to talk to me whenever.” Sebastian apologizes, running back to the bus as it drives them back to Dalton. It was around ten that night when the bus arrives, and that’s when they all walked inside, checking in with the headmaster before they returned to their dorms. When Barry and Sebastian get to their dorm, Sebastian receives a text.

          “ _Hi Sebastian. I found your number, thanks for coming to visit me. Can you send me a picture of you?”_ Marley asks, and Sebastian complies. Taking a selfie, he sends it to Marley.

          “ _You look nice. Is that a twin or a cousin in the background?_ ” Marley asks.

          “It’s a twin. His name is Barry Allen.” Sebastian answers.

          “ _How come you have different surnames?_ ” Marley asks.

          “When Barry and I were eleven, our mother was murdered in front of us. The state believed that it was our father that killed her, so the state separated us. I was adopted by the Smythe family, and Barry was adopted into foster care by a man named Joe West.” Sebastian explains.

          “Can you send me a picture of you? I’d love to put a face to that lovely name.” Sebastian asks. After ten minutes, Marley sends a picture. Marley was a brown-haired, fair skinned, blue eyed girl. She was wearing a yellow dress with white flats. Sebastian recognized the outfit from Regionals.

          “You look nice! So, when do you get to go home?” Sebastian asks.

          “ _They want to keep me for a few days. Something about needing professional help._ ” Marley answers. Suddenly, Sebastian’s phone rings.

          “ Allô ? Maman, comment allez-vous ? “ He asks, speaking into the phone.

          “ _Je vais bien!” S_ he answers.

          “Comment était l'école aujourd'hui ?” She asks.

          “Pouvons-nous parler en anglais, s'il vous plaît ? “ Sebastian asks. Sebastian was fluent in French, but he had grown accustom to speaking English since moving back to Ohio.

          “Sure darling. You’ll have to excuse my accent though.” She chuckles. Sebastian then decided to turn on facetime.

          “Hey maman! I’d like you to meet my twin, Barry Allen!” Sebastian smiles, pointing the camera to Barry.

          “Hi, Mrs. Smythe! I’m Barry! Sorry, I don’t speak any French.” Barry apologizes.

          “That’s okay, dear. So, you’re Seb’s brother. He’s told me so much about you, it’s nice to meet you, well in a sense.” She chuckles. Sebastian’s adopted mother was a fair skinned, green eyed, black haired woman. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, with grey pants, grey flats, and a black hoodie with red gloves.

          “You too. What’s your name?” Barry asks.

“My name is Cécile.” The woman, now known as Cécile answers.

“Well Cécile, it’s nice to meet you.” Barry smiles.

          “Hey maman we’ve got to get to bed. School comes early.” Sebastian greets, hanging up the phone.

          “What’d you do that for? I wanted to talk to her more.” Barry asks.

          “It’s time for us to become our alter egos. It’s been a month, remember?” Sebastian asks.

          “Oh, right. Sorry I forgot.” Barry mutters, changing into his Flash suit as Sebastian changes into his Blur suit. After that, Sebastian unlocks the drawer, grabbing the police scanner as he turns it on.

          “We have a 459S here at The Ohio State bank. Send backup immediately.” The voice on the scanner speaks.

          “That’s a burglar alarm, silent.” Barry recalls.

          “Barry, what if they have guns? This is too dangerous!” Sebastian panics. They didn’t have bullet proof clothing, they weren’t cops, and Sebastian didn’t know where he could get the materials to make bullet proof clothing. It was then that Barry and Sebastian remembered that they still hadn’t opened the gift that was left for them.

          “Hey, let’s open our gift.” Sebastian calls, and that’s when they both untied the box. Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes. Cisco had sent them bullet proof suits.

          “Okay Cisco, you’re starting to creep me out. How could he have known?” Sebastian mutters, changing into the suit with Barry. After turning off the police scanner, Sebastian locks it up, and that’s when they race towards the bank. When they get inside the bank, Sebastian runs, slowing down time as he takes in his surroundings. The suspects were nowhere to be found, so he figures that they must be in the vault. Allowing time to pass by normally, Sebastian vibrates his way inside as Barry unties the customers.

          “Go before they come back!” He shrieks, vibrating his voice as the customers exit the building. After that he helps get the employees untied, and that’s when he joins Sebastian in the vault. When Barry joins him the vault, the suspects shot him in the chest, and that’s when Barry collapses, lying still as he feigns death.

          “What the fuck did you do Ed? I said no casualties! What do you think they’ll do when they find this guy’s corpse dumbass?” One of the suspects shrieked. Sebastian takes this opportunity to tie the suspects against the shelves in the vault, and that’s when he drapes Barry against his shoulder, racing away from the bank as fast as he could. Once he was out of eyeshot, he puts Barry down.

          “Jesus Christ Bar! You alright?” Sebastian shrieks.

          “Yeah, they got me in the plates. Sorry for scaring you.” Barry groans, removing the bullets from the armor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don't speak French. All translations are from websites [No, not google translate]. Please, if you speak French, feel free to correct anything that's wrong.   
> Also, I have no idea how bullet proof clothing works.  
> Translations:  
>  Allô ? Maman, comment allez-vous= Hello? Mom, how are you?  
> Je vais bien!= I'm fine!  
> Comment était l'école aujourd'hui ?= How was school today?  
> Pouvons-nous parler en anglais, s'il vous plaît ?= Can we speak in English, please?  
> Again, if any of the websites gave a wrong translation, please correct me in the comments, as I know very little French.


	15. Chapter 15

          When Barry and Sebastian return to the dorm, they change into their pajamas as they get ready for bed.

          “Is it wrong that I find Cisco hot as fuck?” Sebastian asks.

          “No, I do too.” Barry admits.

          “So, what do you think about Iris?” Sebastian asks.

          “Well, she’s my best friend, and I miss her a lot.” Barry answers.

          “I mean, what do you feel about her? Do you love her?” Sebastian asks.

          “Yes, I do, and that’s why it hurts so much.” Barry tells him. It was then that Sebastian notices the tears in his eyes. _Shit, I didn’t mean to make him cry._

          “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Sebastian apologizes.

          “So, what do you think of Blaine?” Barry asks.

          “I think I love him.” Sebastian admits.

          “Then why haven’t you asked him out yet?” Barry asks.

          “He’s dating Kurt.” Sebastian answers.

          “Well, we’d better get to bed.” Barry yawns, slowly getting into bed. After they both get into bed, Sebastian sleeps soundly for the first time in ages. It was around six the next morning when the alarm starts vibrating, and that’s when Barry turns it off. After changing into their uniforms, they go down to breakfast. Grabbing three plates, they walk down to their usual spot when they noticed a new kid sitting alone. The new kid was fair skinned, blond haired, and green eyed. His hair was down to his shoulders, which Sebastian didn’t think the school would allow. Slowly, Barry walks over to him.

          “Hey, you can sit with us if you would like.” Barry tells him.

          “You’d sit with me?” He asks, slowly getting up.

          “Sure, I could use some new friends.” Barry smiles. The new kid was joined by a twin, with shorter hair.

          “You have a twin too? Awesome! Come join us!” Barry smiles, inviting them both to the table. The two sit on the table with their plates, grateful that someone invited them to sit with them.

          “I’m Barry Allen, that’s my brother Sebastian Smythe. What’s your names?” Barry greets.

          “I’m Chris Anderson.” The long-haired twin answered.

          “I’m Jordan Anderson.” The short-haired twin answered.

          “May I ask why you have different surnames?” Jordan asks.

          “When we were eleven, our mother was murdered in front of us, and everyone thought that our dad did it. The state decided to separate us, as they thought that I was delusional, and they didn’t want us feeding each other our delusions. Sebastian was adopted by the Smythe family, and I was adopted by my foster dad Joe West.” Barry answers.

          “So, where are you from anyway? You’re clearly not from around here with that accent.” Chris asks.

          “We grew up in Portland, Oregon.” Barry answers.

          “When I was twelve, my dad sent me to live with my adoptive mother in Paris until I was fifteen. I returned to the states when I was sixteen, where my adoptive father enrolled me here at Dalton.” Sebastian answers. It was then that they all started eating. After ten minutes, they were done, and that’s when they all threw the food away.

          “So, this Glee club, I heard they had openings. Do they still need members?” Chris asks. It was then that the rest of the Warblers joined them.

          “Who’s the new kids?” Hunter asks.

          “I’m Chris Anderson.” Chris greets.

          “I’m Jordan Anderson.” Jordan greets.

          “So, I heard that your Glee club was needing new members. Does that offer still stand?” Chris asks.

          “Yes, it does. Come to the auditorium Saturday at 4:00 pm, auditions will be held there.” Hunter answers. When eight rolls around, they all go to their classes. At 4:00 pm, the school day ends, and Barry and Sebastian go to the Warbler’s practice.

          “Barry, Sebastian, it’s your turn to pick the artist for this week’s performance.” Hunter informs.

          “Lena Katina.” Sebastian states.

          “Alright. We need two to four songs.” Hunter tells him.

          “I want Never Forget, Something I said, and Wish on a star.” Sebastian answers. It was then that they looked up the songs, listening to them repeatedly until they memorized the songs. Soon enough practice was over, and they went down to dinner. Barry and Sebastian grab three plates as usual, and that’s when they eat their food.

          “Man, you two eat a hell of a lot of food. How are you not fat?” Jordan asks, joining them as Chris sits with them.

          “Before we came here, we flew down to Central City nine months ago. Well, there was this particle accelerator that exploded, because of a storm that showed up out of nowhere. We were both struck by lightning, and we spent nine months in a coma. When we woke up, our metabolism was increased, and we now have to eat ten thousand calories a day.” Barry explains.

          “Damn!” Chris exclaims. After they all finished eating, Barry and Sebastian return to their dorm, getting out the police scanner as they turned it on. Tonight, there was a car on the train tracks. Quickly, Sebastian and Barry change into their vigilante costumes, and that’s when they race down to the tracks.

          “Alright, how are we gonna do this?” Sebastian asks.

          “You’re gonna vibrate the train while I vibrate the car.” Barry answers. Nodding, Sebastian places his hands on the train, and Barry places his hands on the car. As Sebastian vibrates the train, his arms felt like they were on fire. Barry vibrates the car, moving it away from the tracks, and that’s when he races over to Sebastian.

          “Okay Blur, you can stop now!” Barry calls, and that’s when Sebastian stops. Barry races over to him, and that’s when Sebastian collapses. Barry catches him before his head hit the ground, and that’s when Barry begins to panic.

          “Shit! Blur? Blur!” Barry calls, and that’s when he drapes him over his shoulder, racing him back to their dorm as he changes him into his pajamas. After that, he places him in the bed, tucking him in as he watches over him. Barry tried to stay awake, but after four hours he falls asleep. When Barry wakes up, Sebastian was sitting up in the bed.

          “Hey. Did you sleep okay?” Sebastian asks.

          “Bas?” Barry asks with confusion.

          “Yeah Bar?” Sebastian asks.

          “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again.” Barry sighs with relief.

          “Can do.” Sebastian smiles.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

          When Barry and Sebastian open their eyes the next morning, they realized that it was Spring Break. Slowly, they leave the campus, walking outside to see Joe’s car waiting for them. After getting in the car, they buckle up, and Joe drives them to the airport, returning the rental car as he takes an uber to the airport.

          “Hey Joe.” Barry smiles, and that’s when Joe buys them all plane tickets for Central City. It was five hours later when they get on the plane, and that’s when Barry and Sebastian decide to sleep on the plane. Six hours, and fifteen minutes later the plane lands, and that’s when Joe shakes them awake.

          “Bas, Bar, come on, we’re here.” Joe calls, and that’s when they get their luggage, walking off the plane as they sit in the lobby. Sebastian grabs his phone, and that’s when he texts Marley.

          “Hey Marley. I just landed back home. Did you eat today?” Sebastian asks.

          “Yeah, thanks for checking up on me.” Marley replies.

          “Of course. I don’t want you to pass out again.” Sebastian tells her. After an hour, Iris drives to the airport, and Joe gets in the car with Barry, and Sebastian. After an hour, they stop, walking into Joe’s home as Iris helps Barry and Sebastian unpack.

          “Man, I missed the hell out of you kid.” Joe chuckles, pulling Sebastian in for a hug. Sebastian didn’t know how to react. When he was separated from Joe and Barry, he had to get used to life with a new family, and then he had to get used to life in a foreign country only a year later. He was only eleven when he was separated from Joe, and when he was twelve, he lived in Paris until he was fifteen, where he returned to the states, and his new family transfers him back to Dalton.

          It occurs to him that he should probably hug back, and so he does. Sebastian had wondered what Joe sounds, and feels like, and today he gets that wish. The hug lasted far longer than it needed to, and that’s when Sebastian lets go.

          “Let’s get you something to eat, you must be starving!” Joe smiles, walking into the kitchen. It was then that Sebastian and Barry realized that they should probably let Joe in on the secret of their powers.

          “Joe, we have something to tell you.” Sebastian informs.

          “Okay?” Joe mumbles as Sebastian and Barry walk outside.

          “When the particle accelerator exploded, we were hit by the dark matter, and it changed us. Barry and I are metahumans Joe.” Sebastian sighs. More than anything, Sebastian just wanted to be normal, and now he never will be.

          “What are your powers?” Joe asks. Joe figured that they were metahumans, after all, Cisco is a metahuman. Still, he couldn’t just ask them that out of the blue. Joe figured that they would tell him, when they were ready. Joe watches as Sebastian and Barry run away at impossible speeds, going to and from Big Belly burger in a matter of minutes.

          “Oh man, that is awesome!” Joe chuckles. Sebastian blinks. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. Slowly, Sebastian’s phone rings. Cécile wanted to talk on facetime. Slowly, he answers the phone.

          “Hey Sebastian, Barry. Did you get home okay?” Cécile asks.

          “Oui, we did. Maman, this is Joe West.” Sebastian smiles, pointing the camera to Joe.

          “Hi, Mrs. Smythe. It’s nice to meet you.” Joe smiles.

          “Please, call me Cécile.” She greets, and Joe chuckles.

          “I’m talking to a person through a video chat on a phone, In Paris.” Joe chuckles. Joe knows that facetime exists, he’s just never used it until now.

“I believe it’s called facetime Joe.” Cécile chuckles.

          “I’m an old man, sue me!” Joe chuckles, and that’s when Marley calls, also wanting to use Facetime. Smiling, Sebastian puts her on the other line.

          “Oh, I’m so glad to see you! Is that Paris I see in the background?” Marley asks.

          “Oui, I’m Cécile Smythe. What’s your name ?” Cécile asks.

          “I’m Marley, Marley Rose.” Marley greets, waving to the camera.

          “Well, it’s nice to meet you Marley. I’m Joe West.” Joe greets. It was then that Iris walks in the room.

          “Oh, you guys didn’t tell me you were going to be on face time. Hi, I’m Iris West. Who are you?” Iris asks, walking towards the camera.

“I’m Cécile Smythe.” Cécile greets.

          “Hi, I’m Marley Rose!” Marley greets.

          “Well, I have to hang up now. I don’t have a lot of data. Bye for now!” Marley sighs, hanging up the phone. When she hangs up, her face disappears as the chat closes.

          “I should probably hang up now too, let you enjoy your holiday. Bye, Sebastian.” Cécile smiles, hanging up the phone as Facetime closes.

          “So, who’s Marley, a new girlfriend?” Joe teases Sebastian.

          “No, she’s… _I’m gay_.” Sebastian tells him, afraid of his reaction. When he had come out to his adoptive father, he had kicked him out. Sebastian knows that he lives in Dalton right now, but that fear was still there.

          “Oh. Do you have a new boyfriend then?” Joe asks. Sebastian blinks. _He doesn’t care that I’m gay? He’s not going to disown me?_

          “Not yet, but I would like to have one.” Sebastian admits.

          “Then what are you waiting for? I want you to be happy son!” Joe asks.

          “I’m not exactly out of the closet, per se.” Sebastian informs. Sebastian was afraid to come out of the closet after his adoptive father disowned him.

          “Smythe reacted badly, didn’t he?” Joe concludes.

          “Badly is an understatement. He _disowned_ me. My payment to Dalton runs out on May first.” Sebastian sighs.

          “You could come back to Central City High, if you wanted.” Joe offers.

          “And tell them _what_? When I was enrolled, my last name was Allen, not Smythe.” Sebastian scoffs.

          “And, not to mention how much he was bullied there.” Barry reminds him.

          “What if I transferred you both to William McKinley? It’s a public school, so tuition is free.” Joe offers.

          “I would love that." Barry smiles.

          “Okay, I’ll get the paperwork, and we can get you both settled.” Joe smiles.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

          Sebastian really didn’t want to have to leave Dalton Academy and go back to public schools, but he didn’t have a choice. His adoptive father disowned him, his adoptive mother lives in Paris, and Smythe’s payment to Dalton runs out on May first. Also, he doesn’t have anywhere to live, so there’s that problem too.

          “Dad, where are they going to _live_ if we transfer them to that other school? Dalton is a boarding school, and William McKinley is not.” Iris asks with concern. It was then that it hit Joe. _Oh, oh. That’s going to be a problem._

          “Then I’ll just have to pay for both of your tuitions.” Joe informs.

          “Joe, I appreciate it, but aren’t you paying enough for Barry’s tuition? How are you going to afford it?” Sebastian panics.

          “Sebastian, I’m the adult. Why don’t you let _me_ worry about that?” Joe demands.

          “You can’t just expect me not to _worry_ about these things Joe!” Sebastian snaps.

          “I know Bas, but I’ll take care of both you, don’t worry about it.” Joe tells him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Sebastian sighs with relief, grateful that Joe would pay for his tuition.

          “Man, I’m hungry! Dad, let’s go out to eat for once, can we?” Iris pleads.

          “I’d love to Iris.” Joe smiles.

          “Oh, please take us to Big Belly Burger. I haven’t had a Big Belly Burger in ages since we transferred to Dalton!” Barry pleads. Chuckling, Joe gets in the car with Iris, Sebastian, and Barry as he drives them to Big Belly Burger. Once they get there, Barry walks up to the front to see what he wanted to order. _Okay, I think I’ll get three triple-triples._

          “So, I’m going to get three triple-triples. What do you want Bas?” Barry asks. Slowly, Sebastian walks up to the menu, taking the time to look at it.

          “I think I want two double-doubles and one triple-triple.” Sebastian answers.

          “Well, I’m going to get a double-double. Iris, what do you want?” Joe asks.

          “I think I’m going to get a triple-triple.” Iris informs. Once they had their orders, Joe walks up to the counter, stating their order as they sat down at their table.

          “So, Sebastian, Barry. How are things at school?” Joe asks.

          “They’re fine, although I had to rush this girl named Marley Rose from William McKinley to the hospital after she collapsed at Regionals.” Sebastian answers.

          “Was that the girl I met on facetime?” Joe asks.

          “Yeah, it was. Apparently, she has something called Bulimia Nervosa. I try to check in with her, but I don’t know much about the condition, so I don’t know how to help her.” Sebastian sighs.

          “The best thing you can do is be there for her. I’m sure she appreciates just having you around.” Iris informs.

          “One of these days, I’m going to have to fly down to see you guys at regionals. I’m missing out on so much with you so far away.” Joe informs.

          “I know, but sometimes we go away for regionals. I’d hate for you to make an unnecessary trip, you know?” Barry tells him.

          “Your school doesn’t have a YouTube channel, does it?” Joe asks.

          “I don’t know, but I can find out.” Sebastian tells him. Soon enough their food was ready, and that’s when Joe walks up to the counter, paying for the food as he sets it on the table. Slowly, Barry grabs his food, handing Sebastian his food as Iris and Joe grab theirs. After forty minutes they get done eating, and that’s when Barry sees blue lightning flickering in the corner of the restaurant. _No, no, no! How is he here? Speed shouldn’t be here! No!_ Barry panics, and that’s when his hands start shaking.

          “Barry?” Joe asks with concern, seeing the frightened look in his eyes.

          “Barry?” Iris asks with concern.

          “Bar, you alright? What’s wrong?” Sebastian asks with concern. Barry’s heart was pounding with fear, and that’s when his heart starts racing. _No, no, no, he_ _’s going to_ _lock me up again. Why is he here? How did he know that I was coming here?_

It was at this point that Barry starts hyperventilating, and that’s when he races outside in a panic.

          “Barry!” Iris calls, and that’s when Sebastian follows Barry.

          “Barry?” He asks, getting closer. It was then that he realizes that Barry was having a panic attack.

          “ _Breathe_. Okay? Slowly. In, out. In, out.” He instructs, speaking in a calm, reassuring manner. As Sebastian counts, Barry breathes to the rhythm of the numbers, trying to calm himself down. After five minutes Barry’s breathing returns to normal, and that’s when Barry and Sebastian walk back inside, sitting back at the table.

          “You okay now?” Joe asks with concern.

          “Yeah, sorry about that.” Barry apologizes, going back to eating his food. Speed was nowhere to be found, so Barry felt a lot calmer. _Was Speed even there, or was he a delusion like they told me when I was a kid_? Barry wonders as he continues to eat his food. After forty minutes they were done, and that’s when they drove back to Joe’s home.

          “Bar, you sure you’re okay? Do you need anything?” Iris asks with concern.

          “I’m fine, just tired.” Barry informs, and that’s when they walk inside the house. Once they were inside, Barry walks down to the guest bedroom, changing into the pajamas he packed as he goes to sleep.

          “So, Sebastian, what have you and Barry been up to?” Iris asks.

          “Well, we got second place at Regionals.” Sebastian tells her.

          “At least it was better than Central City High. They got ninth place.” Iris chuckles.

          “Ouch.” Joe chuckles, glad to see Sebastian. The last time Joe saw Sebastian was when he and Barry were eleven, and the state took him away. Joe had tried to fight the state, but by the time he could find a lawyer, the Smythe family had already taken Sebastian away.

          “You know that I’ll love you no matter what, right Sebastian?” Joe asks, pulling Sebastian in for a hug.

          “Thank you.” Sebastian smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

          It was around three in the morning when Sebastian’s phone starts ringing. Yawning, he grabs the phone to see Marley’s name on the caller ID. Not wanting to disturb Barry, he slowly walks out into the hall, answering the phone.

          “Hello?” Sebastian asks.

          “Sebastian?” Marley asks, her voice breaking.

          “Marley? You’re crying. Everything okay?” Sebastian asks with concern.

          “My mom, she… Oh God she tried to kill herself!” Marley sobs.

         

          “ _What_? Oh, my God! Did you call 9-1-1?” Sebastian shrieks.

          “I’m at the hospital now. They’ve got her tied down like an animal!” Marley sobs. Sebastian could hear her open a door, and judging by the change in sound, he guessed that she had walked outside the hospital.

          “I know Marley, it’s standard hospital procedure. They want to make sure she can’t hurt herself again.” Sebastian speaks, trying to comfort her.

          “I just wish I could help her, you know? She’s paying for my therapy, medication, and my meals. We barely scrape by, and _it hurts_!” Marley was sobbing at this point, and that was when Sebastian decided to sing his favorite French song.

          “ _I see some that give, give_

_Jewels (word game with kiss) in the neck_

_It's beautiful but still_

_It's only rocks_

_Rocks that roll you, roll you_

_And roll down your cheeks_

_I like it better when you love me_

_Without spending your money_

_But I don't care_

_I'm letting go of sham_

_The golden cages_

_When you hold me really tight_

_It's like a treasure_

_And that, that's worth gold_ ” He sang.

          “Thank you, for talking to me. I really appreciate it.” Marley tells him.

          “Of course, I’m here whenever you need me.” Sebastian smiles.

          “Well, I’m going to let you get back to sleep now. It’s what three in the morning in Portland?” Marley asks.

          “Yeah, but I can talk to you if you need me.” Sebastian reminds her.

          “No, you need sleep. I’ll call you at three in the afternoon my time, that’ll be what one in the afternoon your time?” Marley asks.

          “Yeah, it will be. Goodnight Marley.” Sebastian yawns, hanging up the phone. After that he returns to Barry’s room, crawling on the other side of the bed as he covers both him, and Barry. When Sebastian returns to the bed, Barry wraps his arms around him, pulling Sebastian closer as he laid against his chest. As Sebastian listened to Barry’s heartbeat, he slowly falls asleep, feeling safe in Barry’s arms.

          It was around eleven the next morning that Barry wakes up to feel Sebastian’s body heat against him.

          “Sebastian.” Barry calls, trying to get Sebastian to wake up.

          “Five more minutes.” Sebastian whines.

          “Bas, up. _Off_.” Barry demands, nudging him. Slowly, Sebastian opens his eyes, in a panic.

          “Whoa, _easy_. You’re okay.” Barry calls, speaking in a calmer tone. Eventually Sebastian gets a sense of his surroundings, and that’s when he sits up.

          “I’m gonna go to the living room. Feel free to go back to sleep, I’ll wake you later.” Barry informs, and that’s when Sebastian lays back down. When Barry walks into the living room, he sits on the couch, turning on the TV as he flips through the channels.

          _Sebastian runs into the living room to see three trails of lightning in the living room: two yellow, and one red. The three trails were fighting each other. In one of the yellow trails, was a man wearing a black suit, the other yellow trail, a man wearing a red suit. In the red trail a man wearing a yellow suit. The man in the yellow suit was carrying a knife, and he stabs Nora in the heart._

_Suddenly, the man in the red suit raced Barry outside. It was then that Sebastian was raced out of the room by the man in the black suit._

Sebastian starts screaming in his sleep, and that’s when Joe sits up, jumping out of the bed as he runs down to the guest room.

          When Joe gets to the guest room, Sebastian was screaming, and thrashing in his sleep.

          “Sebastian, _wake up_!” Joe calls, running to him as he starts shaking him. Sebastian swings in his sleep, and he ends up smacking Joe in the face.

          “Ow! Shit!” Joe swore, rubbing at his face as he backs away from Sebastian. Slowly, Sebastian opens his eyes to see Joe looking back at him.

          “Joe? Holy shit, did I just _hit_ you? I’m so sorry!” Sebastian shrieks, getting up from the bed.

          “I had forgotten just how bad your nightmares can be. I guess being here didn’t really help either.” Joe tells him.

          “I don’t think it had anything to do with being back here. I’ve been having them quite frequently. Not as frequently as when I lived here, but still.” Sebastian admits.

          “Want to go to a movie? You still have a couple days before you and Barry have to go back to Dalton.” Joe asks.

          “Actually, I was hoping to go down to Star Labs.” Sebastian informs.

          “Okay, that works too.” Joe chuckles, joining Barry in the living room.

          “Hey Bar, feel like joining Bas at Star Labs?” Joe asks.

          “Sure, I could use the trip.” Barry smiles as he, Sebastian, and Joe get into the police cruiser. After forty minutes, they arrive, and that’s when Barry and Sebastian race inside.

          “Barry, Sebastian! Oh, how I’ve missed you!” Cisco calls, pulling them into a hug. Slowly, Barry takes in the suit on the mannequin.

          “Dude, is that your suit? Awesome! Wait, what are your powers?” Barry asks.

          “I get these vibes. Events that I can perceive through time and space, which let me see into the past and future as well as parallel dimensions, even into the very Speed Force itself. I’m also able to use vibrational blasts. I’ve been working on dimensional travel, but I’m not very good at it yet.” Cisco explains.

          “What are the glasses for?” Sebastian asks, walking into the room.

          “Oh, they help me control the vibes better.” Cisco explains.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

          “You must be Barry and Sebastian. I’m Martin, Martin Stein.” Martin greets, shaking their hands. Slowly, Ronnie walks in the room, wheeling Harrison into the room.

          “Mr. Allen, Mr. Smythe. What brings you by?” Harrison asks.

          “It’s Spring Break, so we decided to come by.” Sebastian informs.

          “Sebastian, Barry. I’m so glad you’re here! Cisco and I made something for you!” Ronnie calls, walking over to the desk next to Cisco’s suit. Slowly, he grabs two devices that were in the shape of a petri dish, and hands one each to Barry and Sebastian.

          “Um, excuse me? What the hell is this thing?” Sebastian asks.

          “It’s a small range teleporter. Wherever you are, you just tap twice on the device, and you can teleport here to Star Labs whenever you need to.” Ronnie explains.

          “Awesome! This is so cool!” Barry exclaims, putting the device in his bag.

          “You don’t think you can make one that can teleport us to Dalton, do you? Planes suck.” Sebastian asks, hoping they’d say yes.

          “How are you even asking that question? I am insulted!” Cisco chuckles, playfully shoving Sebastian. When Cisco shoved Sebastian, he was pulled into a vibe.

_Cisco was staring at a school building. In front of it was a sign that reads: Dalton Academy._

_The date reads January 1 st, 2018. The building was on fire, and many students were running outside. Barry and Sebastian were inside, trapped under some rubble._

          Cisco comes out of the vibe, gasping for air as his mind tries to adjust its self to his surroundings.

          “Whoa! You okay?” Sebastian asks with concern. Slowly, Cisco’s vision focuses on the room, and that’s when he realizes that he was still in Star Labs.

          “January 1st, 2018. Dalton Academy burns to the ground.” Cisco speaks, his vision still fresh on his mind.

          “Damn! You can see that far into the future?” Sebastian exclaims.

          “I don’t really know how far into the future, I can see, or how far in the past that I can see for that matter.” Cisco admits.

          “Can you interact with these vibes? As in, can you change anything?” Barry asks.

          “No, I haven’t been able to do that yet.” Cisco tells them.

Suddenly, Sebastian’s phone rings.

          “Excuse me.” Sebastian mutters, walking outside the building.

          “Hey Marley, how’s your mom?” He asks.

          “They’re keeping her for a psych evaluation.” Marley tells him.

          “I’m sorry, that’s rough. You ever need to talk, I’m here.” Sebastian reminds her.

          “I appreciate it. Thank you.” Marley smiles. Sebastian tried to hang up the phone, but that was when his head started pounding.

          “ _Relax, just let us take care of you. Rest now._ ” A raspy voice speaks.

          “Hey Marley? I’m going to let you go now, okay?” Sebastian tells her, hanging up the phone. After that, he collapses, his body slipping into a coma after he hits the ground. It was about ten minutes later when blue fingers grab Sebastian, draping him over their shoulder as they take him onto their ship.

          It was eight hours later when Sebastian wakes up to see a blue hologram looking over him.

          “You’re awake. I was beginning to worry about you.” A raspy, echoic feminine voice greets. Sebastian takes the time to take in his surroundings. There were blue orbs on the wall, slowly blinking in the background. The hologram was female, and it was looking at him.

          “Who are you?” Sebastian asks.

          “My name is Alice. I am the artificial intelligence flying this ship.” The hologram greets.

          “Where is your crew?” Sebastian asks.

          “My crew died of old age. You are the first human that has stepped onto this ship in almost two centuries. Although, from your vitals, you aren’t completely human are you, sir?” Alice answers.

          “My name is Sebastian Smythe. Please, call me Sebastian. Also, my friends at Star Labs call me a Metahuman if that helps.” Sebastian tells her.

          “Updating my database now. You may keep this ship, if you would like. I offer a plethora of camouflage options so that you may sleep in the comfort of wherever you would like.” Alice informs.

          “Thank you. Um, where are we, exactly?” Sebastian asks.

          “We are in the temporal zone. The temporal zone is a space between time, acting as a limbo in between it. What year would you like me to return you to?” Alice asks.

          “April 19th, 2014. Please send me to Central City, and camouflage the ship as a blimp please.” Sebastian orders.

          “Right away Captain Smythe.” Alice greets, transforming the ship into a blimp. After she lands him in the year that he specified, she flies the ship to Joe’s place, after Sebastian inputs the address. After that, she cloaks the ship, turning off the engines as Sebastian races back inside.

          “What the _hell_ Sebastian? You had us worried _sick_!” Barry screams.

          “Yeah Sebastian, where _were_ you?” Joe demands.

          “Well, I’ll have to show you.” Sebastian informs.

          “I demand an answer young man!” Joe screams.

          “And I’m giving you one, if you would follow me please.” Sebastian demands. Sighing, Barry and Joe follow Sebastian outside.

          “Alice? I’d like to show you to my family.” Sebastian calls to the ship.

          “Right away Captain Smythe!” A voice calls, uncloaking the ship as it returns to its normal, undisguised form.

          “Holy _shit_ Bas!” Barry exclaims.

          “You have a spaceship?” Joe exclaims.

          “It’s a time ship, but yes.” Sebastian answers.

          “Well, at least you have somewhere to live. I’ll transfer you both to William McKinley when school starts again in August. For now, you’ll finish your junior year at Dalton since you only have May left.” Joe informs them as Alice disguises the ship as a car, turning off the engine. Once she did that, Joe, Sebastian, and Barry walk back inside the house as they all go to sleep.

          The next day, Sebastian and Barry get inside the time ship, walking to the main room as they strap themselves in the seats where the ship’s controls are.

          “Hello Sebastian. Who is your friend?” Alice asks.

          “Hey. I’m his twin, Barry Allen.” Barry answers.

          “Where would you like me to go Captain Smythe?” Alice asks. It was then that Barry gives her directions to Dalton.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably know this by now, but none of my fics are beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Also, I finally hit the word count I set so I finished this sooner than I thought I would. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Also, I kind of want to skip forward in time for the sequel.


End file.
